Johanna Mason: Monster
by letthefirespread
Summary: A few months after the rebellion a capitol reporter comes to johanna mason to find out her life story from her reaping to where they are now. sorry, bad summary.
1. nightmares

Johanna mason:

Monster

_I'm running through the forest or should I say the arena I was in for my year of the hunger games. My breathing is rabid, I'm running but, I don't know where I'm headed. Then, I come to a stop, unexpectedly, I grab my axe, that was dangling from my belt, and throw it with so much force, that maybe my whole arm might've gone with it. __Thump.__ That sound came from ahead of me, so I use all my force to run in that direction. But when I arrive to my destination, it's not what I had expected. My axe has pierced itself in my victims chest. My eyes grow wide. 'you're a monster' my head repeats those words, echoing them to make sure I won't forget them. I grasp my hair tightly and I start pleading to my head saying " no, no, please just stop". you might think I'm crazy but I'm not kidding when I hear my victim release a small yelp. With that, I stop for a moment, observing my victim. Then their eyes open, revealing a beautiful hazel color. She smiles and stands up. My eyes are certainly wide right now. She suddenly grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground. She then, got a grip on the handle of the axe and yanked it right out of her chest. I winced when I saw this. She then held the up high. "you're going to pay for what you did to me" she says. With that she then, brings down the axe closer and closer to my chest until she brings it back up and smiles, teasing with me. This time she brings it down hard and its about to pierce my chest..._

I bolt up in my bed, sweating, gasping, recovering from the dream I just experienced. I quickly take the covers off me, and jolt down stairs in a flash. I need some air, I fell like I'm suffocating in this house, it's horrible. I pass by a mirror in the hallway, that's when I stop. I slowly make my way to the mirror, terrified of the reflection I'm about to see. Now, I'm standing in front of it. That reflection, I don't know where it came from. My brown eyes have a deep hatred in them I, myself can't even recognize, they're horrible. My dry, choppy hair now brushes my shoulders.

Suddenly, there's a knock on my door. I make my way towards it. 'Who's it going to be now?' I think. Finally, I reach it and open it. A strange woman stands in front of me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Julia, Julia lampwood" she answers formally.

"what are you here for?" I say, a little bit rudely.

"I'm here because I want your life story Johanna mason" she replies, and walks in.

This, for one, will probably end really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>please, please review and i had some trouble but i finally got it there. yay. oh, and yea i know short but the other ch. are gonna be longer.<strong>


	2. where it all began

Julia walks in the house, and goes straight to the kitchen, where she turns on the light.

"so, what are you here for, again?" I ask a little confused.

"I told you Ms. Mason, I came here to get your life story."

" why the fuck, would you want my life story"

"because, your life has some interesting twists in it, and I want to know what they are"

"so, what? I tell my life story, you write down somewhere and publish it in a future textbook?"

"By, the looks of it, yes, probably"

"Then if that's the case then no" I reply.

"I was told you were really stubborn"

I roll my eyes and go to the cupboard and take out a bottle of liquor. I pop it open and take a big gulp. I turn around to see the women still staring at me. Well, what interest does she have in me? My life isn't that remarkable, not like the mockingJay's is. So, if that's true then what is this women really here for. I turn around and grab another bottle of liquor from the cupboard. Then, I turn around again and slide the bottle of liquor right in front of her.

"go ahead, try it, it'll make you feel good." I tell her.

She looks at me curiously, and decides to try, for she knows I won't stop bugging her about it. She pops the bottle cap open and is heisting about if she should or shouldn't take the first drink out of it. I smile her hesitating is really making me amused.

"go ahead, I won't hurt if you just take a tiny sip." I say, smirking.

Of course, my amusement probably has her really annoyed by now and she decides to just go ahead and take a big gulp. After she really has a whole session of coughing and I just roll my eyes.

"come on, I don't have all day, lets just get started." I say.

She then, stops coughing and looks up at me. "really, you'll tell me your life story?" she says, surprised

"yea, yea just hurry up and lets get started before I change my mind." I reply.

"Alright, tell me, however you feel like telling your life story." she says.

* * *

><p><strong>Several years back<strong>

The chirping of birds wakes me up. I sit up on the floor. Since there is only one bedroom in this whole tiny house, there are two beds, which one of them are taken by my mother and the other by my 15 year-old brother, Will, and my two 5-year old brother and sister, woody and joy. But, to tell the truth I really don't care where I sleep, because if they are alright I'm fine wherever I sleep.

I get up and rub my eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. I get up and put on a coat and some shoes to go outside. I check to see if no peacekeeper is around and dig out my axe. Of course, we are the lumber district where lumberjacks come from, but that doesn't mean we have our limits to. Like for instance, carrying a weapon outside of a working site may result in you getting a whipping, and believe me, it has happened.

Then, I go through the trees near my house and see my place where I cut up pieces of wood, that we use for our fireplace to warm up. It's only a stump I use as my holding place for the wood to keep it steady, for when I'm going to chop it in half. I take hold of my axe and bring it down and chop the wood in half, then, I throw it off the stump and repeat the same thing with another piece of wood. In a flash, I repeat this about five times and gather all the wood I have chopped and garb a hold of my axe. Then, I put the axe where it was and cover it with dirt. After, that I take the wood in side and start a fire.

I go to the bathroom and take a bath in the icy cold water. After, I put on some old t-shirt and pants. I go to the room to find will still sleeping along with joy and woody. I really don't want to wake them up but, it is a school day. I whistle the loudest whistle I can make, and well, I guess it's effective because they're awake before I can finish. I smile at the sight and cross my arms.

"alright, I think it's time to get ready for school." I say.

"ugh" they all groan.

"no, no ugh, come on it's a school day, remember." I say

Will smiles. Although he may be fifteen he looks already seventeen or older.

"Johanna, is really necessary to-"he stops in the middle of his sentence, because there is a knock on the door.

I get closer to the door when for a moment there is no knock I wonder if that was all my imagination. But, suddenly, there is a pounding on the door which makes me jump. A voice on the other side of the door is what really worries me.

"Ms. Mason open up the door now" the voice says.

Only one thought comes to my mind when I hear this.

A peacekeeper is at my front door.

* * *

><p><strong>alright now that's done.<strong>


	3. Questions

**thank you so much, NightAngel27, for reviewing ,i'm going to try to hurry up. ;)**

* * *

><p>I approach the door slowly, the fact that it might be a peacekeeper is terrifiying. I grasp the door knob, my hands sweaty. 'maybe they have come for me, wanting to take me away because they saw my weapon.' i think. i open the door, when i look outside there is no one to be found. suddenly, someone wraps their arms around me, and as i'm about to yell help they cover my mouth with their hand and closes the door. when i look up to see who it is, it is only my boyfriend, zack.<p>

"what the hell motherfucker you scared the living hell out of me!" i yell.

"well, i'm sorry i just wanted to see you, now, can i at least have a good morning kiss"he says.

"oh, hell no" i reply.

just then Will comes through the bedroom door and says, " what's wrong johanna? who was it at the door?" by the looks of it he might of asumed it was a peacekeeper too. i nod my head in the direction of zack, who is just standing there looking quite amused. Will nods, understanding it was him only.

"you should get out now, you know."i tell zack.

"ok, ok i'm leaving now, bye." he says,

"bye." both me and Will say thogether.

"you should go wake up the kids and get them ready for school."i tell Will.

while he gets the kids ready, i make tea for us. since te reapings are only tommorow, they haven't been paying me much at my lumber jack job. probably only five coins i'll recieve today and of course, that isn't enough to feed a whole family of five including me.

by the time the tea is finished Will and the kids are standing there, fresh and clean ready for school. i give each of them a cup of tea and grab myself one to. We all sit there, quietly, gratefully drinking our tea in silence, or as we call it peace. then after were finished, i grab a cup of tea and take to the bedroom for my would think that her as being the mother of the house she would be in charge. but, i have been in charge of the house since i was 9 years old. my mother couldn't take charge because of her sickness. my father on the othr hand didn't want any thing to do with us. he choose liquor and women over us. he would always get the women who didn't give a crap who touched them and force them on sexual intercourse. Of course, him being like that won't ever lead up to woody and joy knowing who there real father is.

i gently shake my mother's shoulder, trying to wake her up. "mom, mom wake up" i tell her. she opens her eyes and then smiles seeing that it is only me. i hand her the cup of tea and she drinks from it gracefully.

"here mom, take your pills"i tell her.

"thank you, honey now go, go you don't want to be late." she tells me.

"ok, ok bye" i reply.

as me and the kids are walking to school we see many people look at us strangely. well,Of course everyone knows me and Will, Woody and, Joy too. they know us as the kids of Roger Mason. the person who choose alcohol over his children and other women over his own wife. when were at the school i bid the kids goodbye and tell them to hurry up or they'll be late.

School is over in a flash and i can't help but to be happy because i never liked school. it isn't going to turn us into something big some day so why waste our time. But, it's mandatory so we have to go.

while were walking back from school Will asks me something i would never expect him to say. something that might even provoke me to slap himstraight in the face. his words would never, ever be allowed to come out of anyone's mouth in my family.

he had asked me "Johanna, what if i get picked for this year of the reapings"

No, no. That was my final answer no he woudn't go in the hunger games. that wasn't happening. not to sweet, pure Will. NO.

why would he even think that? they would have to kill me in order to take him and beautify him for those bloody ass games. if you thought about it it's kid of ironic, because at this age of your life , 15, is where you worry more whether you are going to be picked or not. But, then he asks me one that really gets me worried.

"Johanna, what if you get picked."

* * *

><p><strong>dun, dun, dun. please click the button on the bottom. tell me anything you like it, hate it, it's boring , awesome anything!<strong>

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**:))**


	4. A vicious plan

If I get picked for the hunger games? But, why would Will think that? I mean of course there is a chance for me to go in, or is that I'm much to over confident. Now, this was getting me worried. What if I did go in and the kids would probably have to starve to death? Zack would take care of them right? But, what if he didn't want to or he just didn't feel like it was his job to keep them alive and let them to starve? Zack, he wouldn't do that right? 'seriously, Johanna, get a hold of yourself' my mind told me.

"No, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine just watch. They won't pick either me or you." I say.

"Maybe not or maybe they will, we never know" he tells me.

"yea, but… why are you asking me these questions, Will?"

"Because…because, I don't know what's going to happen if you go."

"Ok, look at me. Look at me." I tell him, trying to get him to look at me. Finally, he does.

" look, do you trust me?"

He nods.

"Then if you do, listen closely, I have a plan, alright." I tell him. He nods, again.

"ok, so it always makes sense, to the career tributes, to kill the real competition and leave the weaklings on the very last of their kill list, right?" He nods is head slowly while biting his lip. I think he get's it.

" well, I was thinking, if all that's true then why not try it, but of course it would be acting?" I tell him.

He seems to be digesting everything in. nodding his head constantly and his eyes get bigger and bigger in realization.

"wait, wait you mean, acting that your weak in front of everyone, then in the arena?"

" In the arena, I come out that I can viciously kill" I tell him.

"But, what if you can't viciously kill?" He asks me.

" That probably wouldn't be a problem because they'd be all surprised that someone tricking them that they are a weakling would get them distracted enough that they won't even acknowledge that they are going to be next." tell him.

" when would you kill them?" he asks me. Wow, he really was curious.

" probably, when it's down to the final eight" I tell him.

By now, were already home. I know we shouldn't be taking about in public, but me and will knew better to keep our voice down. While the kids go off to play somewhere. In the mud or something, I tell will to take care of mom and the kids while I head off to work.

Yup, I work. The peacekeepers really don't mind but, if they see me, they will arrest me. So, I like it in the father down the forest where it's peaceful and nice to chop wood. I put on some dark green shirt and brown tight pants. Then, I put on some heavy boots that are especially made for working. I go behind the house to where there is a trail full of dried leaves. I keep walking deeper and deeper into the forest. The autumn leaves still falling. Then, I could hear the sound of axes hitting the wood of the trees so tall that it would probably take a whole day to reach the top of them. Pine trees, oak trees, deciduous trees, evergreen trees, conifer trees, bonsai trees, maple, olive, shade, willow trees and more. Ask me any thing about trees, I'll know it. Why wouldn't I, I mean I live in the lumber district for crying out loud! I should know everything about these trees.

When I arrive I see, Conner, the man in charge of us and a small piece of the site, waiting for me.

" hey, Conner, how's it going?" I ask him.

" oh, it's good, nothing much, nothing much." he reply's. He hands me my belt that hold's axe's, two single bit axe's, one double bit axe, a light "single jack" hammer, and one steel splitting wedge. Which for the last two I use only occasionally.

There are only nine people in this shift including me. The other eight are Elijah, Logan, Christopher, James, Killian, Sean, Gavin, and Hunter. Which we all get along pretty well, I have to say. I get to my place and put on gloves especially made for this kind of job and put my belt on. I take out my single bit axe and start chopping away with it.

I love it out here. The birds, the sky, the fresh air…, The freedom. The freedom to say whatever you want whenever you want without no one telling you to keep your mouth shut.

This is what I call freedom.

The working shift goes by quickly and before I know it, I'm walking back home. To, my surprise, Will and the kids are all sleeping. So, I decide to go to sleep to. Might as well sleep in. because, tomorrow is the day everyone has been dreading. More even so, the kids ages 12-18 are dreading it even more. Because, one boy and one girl will be picked to fight to the death in the 69th hunger games.

By, the looks of it, no one will have a pleasant night tonight, just thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's guys for reading and please review. :)<strong>


	5. The reaping

**this actually took me a while. so, hope you like it. :) I was kind of sick so yea i took long to update.**

* * *

><p>I wake up, like if it was any normal day. but, it isn't. today is the reaping.<p>

I look over at Will who is still sleeping. I go over and shake his shoulder gently, while saying, "wake up, Will, wake up and help joy and woody get ready for the reaping."

He moans a little bit and says "alright, i'll go, don't worry."

I get up and go to the bathroom. i fill the tub full of icy cold water and get in. I sigh. Me and Will would always sit by the fire in the winter, wrapped in the warmest blankets we could find. we would just sit there until midnight, thinking and talking about how life would be without the hunger games. i think i even remember our last conversation...

"we would have all the food in the world" Will had said, smiling.

"yea, and we could buy anything we wanted, anything" i replied.

"Johanna, we could even buy toys to right?"

"Of course, i said anything didn't I"

He looked at me, with those eyes, and i knew what he was about to ask me.

"Could you even buy a father, some father who cares for you, says i love you, who doesn't call us pieces of trash, who actually would spare something for, huh, Johanna, huh?"

With those words, they just got to me. that's when the first teardrop fell, then it was a bunch of teardrops and pretty soon i was crying.

"i'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry, i...i just want to give you the life you all deserve, i work my butt off, so you can at least have food on the table, so you can live a happy life, but i fail at everything, at everything." i had said.

Will didn't say anything to me after that. it was painful to see him telling me about how he wishes he had a real father. sometimes i would think like that...

By the time i finish remembering the flashback, i'm ready to get out of the bath tub. i towel dry myself, then wrap myself in a towel. when i go outside, in the room i see my mother no where to be found.

"Will! Where's mom?" i ask him.

"She's in the kitchen." he replies.

"you let her get up but, why?"

"come on, Johanna, just let her."

I nod my head and sigh.

When i enter the bedroom, i close the door. i look around, and on the bed i spot a dress. I walk ovr to it, until i'm in front of it. It's really a old dress, but, for me it's beautiful. It's green and from the waist up it's button up. I put it over my head and go to the living room where the only mirror is located. When i look at my self i can't believe my eyes. I look like a...GIRL. I leave my hair down and put on my shoes.

"Will! Come on!"I say.

"Coming!"He says.

When i enter the kitchen my mom turns around and her eyes widen. I roll my eyes, i can't stand when they do that.

"The kids?" I ask.

"They already ate." she replys. i nod.

We walk to the center, that's what we call the place where all the shops and busnissess are. I see Zack standing there waiting for me. When he sees me, he takes my face in his hands andthen hugs me.

"Don't worry you won't get picked, alright."he says.

"But, Zack what if i do?" i reply.

" No, you won't and period, alright."

I nod my head.

Then,I go stand in my section and the mayor starts to read a whole lot of crap, that i don't even want to parapharse it.

Then, our escort, Tygo Zildgen, starts to say how a pleasure it is to be there and how he loves it so much in district 7.

So, basically all i hear is Blah, Blah, Blah.

I sneak a glance at Will, who is figdeting his hands. He's nervous. I really feel bad for him- well, ok, i'm nervous to.

By, the time tygo finishes, it's tme to pick the girl tribute.

"Alright, now, we should all be very excited, because, it's time to pick the girl tribute for the 69th hunger games!" He says in a chirpy voice.

He walks over to the glass balls, and waves his hand right above it for a while. Then, he digs his hand deep and takes out one slip of paper.

All i'm thinking is,'please let it not be me, not me, not me.'

And, do you remember when me and Will were talking about my plan to act like a weakling?

Well, guess i'll need it now, more than ever, because, the name that he calls ot is...

JOHANNA MASON.

I stand there in shock. Me, me, me, me. No, no, no, no.

I look at Will, who has his eyes wide open. He's looking at me now and give him a look that says ' trust me', he nods his head, understanding.

I look the other way and see the peacekeepers waiting for me.

It starts out with one tiny teardrop, it took all the force in my body to get it out, then, it's a waterfall of teardrops. One by one. I go with the peacekeepers. I'm in the middle of them crying my guts out. When were almost to the stairs of the stage, someone screams behind me.

"NO! NO! JOHANNA! YOU CAN'T GO! NO!" It's Will. He's struggling with some peacekeepers and screaming his head off. I shake my head through tears and he sees it. He manages to calm down. It hurts me. It really does, to see him struggle with me leaving. Zack comes out of no where and takes Will's arm and drags him to his place again.

I get up on the stage and that's where tygo asks me what my name is.

"J-J-J-Johanna M-M-M-Mason" I stutter.

"Oh, that mustv'e been your brother, am i right?"he asks. I nod.

"well, then, let's pick our boy tribute!" He chirps.

He does the same movement to the boys glass ball, that he did to the girls glass ball.

Finally, he takes out a piece of paper and reads it.

"KEMP LOCKE" He calls out.

Oh no, i know that name. He was a boy i used to date.

Better yet, the boy who knows me. He also knows that i'm not a weakling.

Which may ruin my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! click review button. Which i don't really care if you do. But, just in case.<strong>

**~LETTHEFIRESPREAD**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Goodbyes and bitches

Kemp walks up the stage. He doesn't look that nervous, but, that sparkle in his eyes tells me something, I don't know, fear maybe? I look over at Will who literally is shaking, fidgeting his fingers rapidly. Zack, who is standing there trying to calm him down, is having the same effect as Will.

"shake your hands please." the mayor tells us.

I take Kemp's hand and shake it. He looks directly in my eyes and lifts an eyebrow up. Of, course he must know my plan. Or, maybe not, but, I don't have much luck on that.

"Alright, I present you the tributes of the sixty-ninth hunger games, Kemp Locke, and Johanna Mason!" Tygo says. He continues, "Let's give them a round of applause, shouldn't we?". Not one person claps. Not even Will.

Tygo ends the reaping with " May the odds be ever in your favor!" with that we enter the justice building where we are to say goodbye to everyone..

The first 15 minutes I just sit there in a plush couch and looking around. Then, Will comes in and I stand up quickly when I see him. We just stare at each other for a couple of seconds before we crash in each others arms. We stand there, like that, for a couple of minutes. Then we break apart and I see tears streaming down his eyes. I take his face in my hands and I feel tears staining my face.

"look, Will, listen to me. Your, a mason, alright. Who are we? The mason's, the people who don't give up, were hard working, and were strong, yes, were strong. Alright?" I say. He nods his head.

"you'll come back right?" he asks me.

I think about this, will I come back? Will I make it back to see Will and Joy and Woody. To see my mother too. Will I? Finally, I know my answer.

" Yes, of course I am. Trust me I will." I say confidently. This seems to relax him a little bit, because he drops it.

" You're a mason, too, remember? You'll make it out of this I just know it. Just focus on getting home and you'll make it out." He tells me. I nod.

" Will, I don't want you going out to work, alright. Your duty is to stay at home and watch the kids, ok?" He nods his head. Then the peacekeepers come in to take him. I hug on to him, tightly, refusing to let go, while tears are running down my face.

" NO! NO! WILL, REMEMBER I LOVE YOU! TELL MOM AND JOY AND WOODY THAT I LOVE THEM TOO!" I literally scream as they yank him from me and close the doors.

I sit down on the couch, with my face in my hands.

Then, the next visitor comes in, and when I see who it is I don't believe my eyes. The visitor who came to say goodbye is…is

My father.

" What are you doing here?" I snap.

"Well, I thought since my daughter is going to be sent off to slaughter, I should at least pay a little goodbye visit before she dies." He says.

Does he really have nerve? To come up to me and say that he is absolutely certain that I won't make it out alive?

" Oh, yea, what makes you so certain that I won't make it out alive?" I ask him.

"That little scenario, you did during the reaping, just proved myself right. Because, all these years I told myself that you were a weakling, and you just proved me right." He reply's.

"Don't you got, not, even a little faith in me?"

"From you, I couldn't even expect a glass of water."

"Then, you don't know what's coming, Roger."

Were both looking in each other's eyes, fire burning in them.

"Remember where you're from, remember who you are, Johanna." He tells me.

I nod. Unexpectedly, we both smile at each other.

"You got that fire in you, I always knew you had. Use it in there." He tells me.

I hold my head up high. He smiles one more time, with that he walks out the door.

Next, who comes in is Zack, I hug him tightly and hold on to him desperately. Then, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me, gently. Our lips move together, as if, they are made for each other.

"I love you" He tells me.

"You know I do, too." I reply.

We just stand there, holding on to each other, not wanting to let go. We hold on until the peacekeepers come and take him. Silent tears, once again, are falling as they take him away. He looks into my eyes, he didn't say anything to me because, that would only make the situation much more worse. They take him away and close the doors.

"Goodbye" I whisper.

The peacekeepers come and take me to the train. Not just any train, but, the luxurious capitol train.

The camera's are flashing as we walk by, it's kind of annoying.

We enter the train and Tygo shows us where our rooms will be. When he has already showed Kemp's room, he then, shows me my room. It's luxurious and elegant, but it disgusts me.

" alright, in three hours, I'll come to pick you up for dinner." Tygo tells me. I nod.

I take my dress off and change into a pair of brown pants and a blue shirt. When that's done there's a knock on my door. Is it Tygo? It hasn't even passed one hour yet. I open the door and see Kemp, standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Um, y-yes?" I stutter.

"Come on, Johanna, you don't have to play that with me." He remarks.

"I don't k-know w-what y-you're t-talking about." I answer.

He grabs my arm and shuts the door behind him locking it, then he drags me into the bathroom, where he literally throws me in. Once again, he locks that door too. He pins me on the wall by my shoulders and closes in on me.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" he says in a loud whisper.

I shake my head, trying to deny it. But, it's to late, he knows.

"Ok, ok. So, what? Wasn't it quite smart of me to come up with a plan like that?" I ask him.

"Yes, yes it was. But, remember, Johanna people know you and some you won't even get to fool, because for one thing I know you're not no coward."

"Of course, I aint' one!" I exclaim.

"See, right there, I know you're not one. But, what I'm afraid of is what you're planning to do after all of this." he says.

" That, sir, is none of your business"

"No, you're wrong because, it is my business, because both of us are going to be thrown into a arena with other 22 children and I refuse to be let out and die, I'll save myself no matter what it takes, even flipping you off."

"I swear on my life, that if you tell anybody about this, I will personally kill you in the arena, no matter what it takes."

"You wouldn't do that, Johanna."

"What makes you so sure"

With that he leans down and kisses me on the lips. But, it isn't a gentle kiss, it's a fiery one. The ones that make me feel real. The ones I miss. He hugs my thighs to his hips and kisses me more and more desperately.

"I know you miss these kisses, Johanna, I know." he says through kisses.

My hands grab on to his hair as he opens the door to the bathroom and lays me on my bed. He keeps on kissing me, making me wanting more, then he goes to unbutton the first button of my shirt.

"I'll make you feel a whole lot better than that, bitch Zack, may make you feel." he says. When I hear, Zack, I shove him off me.

"what?" Kemp asks.

"Get out." I tell him

A frown appears on Kemp's face.

"just because, I mentioned your bitch ass boyfriend at home?"

"Just. Get. Out." I say with fire in my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." he gets up and opens the door and leaves. 'That bitch, that bitch, that bitch is all I'm thinking.'

Tygo comes to my door to pick me up for dinner. When we arrive at the dining cart, I see our mentor, Blight, and that bitch, Kemp, sitting and being served already. I have to take a seat by Kemp, Great, just great! Right, when I sit down, his hand goes under the table and finds my thigh and squeezes it, gently.

Oh great, this may be a long, train ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :)<strong>


	7. Train ride

Right after dinner, Tygo decides to say, " alright well, that was delicious, wasn't it? Shall we all go to the Television room and watch the recap of the reaping!"

We all stand up and go the television room. I sit on the couch, in middle of Tygo and Blight, leaving Kemp to sit on the floor. Blight is a very silent man. He doesn't drown himself in drinks as many other victors do. To tell you the truth, I very much like blight, he is an independent man. Never needing nobody's help and I honor that. What is it, the word you use when you call someone independent… oh right, the thing I've never had, Dignity.

The reapings go normally with the career tributes, district 1,2,4 , having enormous grins as if saying "I'm going to kill you so, get ready". Smirks that make you want to puke.

Then, there's 3,5,6 ,where you see the strangest of people. Not that I'm that mean and will go ahead and laugh at them, it's just something about them makes them so indifferent.

Then, there's 7. Where a girl is called and she's weeping her eyes out, crying because she's been picked. Then, as my father said, the little scenario happens and the screaming and crying of her brother, is what proves her as a weakling.

I can feel it. I can feel it, the careers eyes glued to the television, knowing who is the real weakling. Who is at the bottom of their kill list?

I can tell you who. A certain person called, Johanna mason.

Then, there's 8,9,10,11,and 12. Which go oddly, normal. But, if you look closely, you can tell apart the weaklings, and I assure you the careers are counting up the weaklings, right now.

When it's over, Tygo tells us that we should rest in because tomorrow is where real mentoring starts. I get up immediately and make my way out of the room. Finally, when I'm reaching my room someone grabs my arm. I turn around and see Kemp.

I sigh. I really don't have time for him. "what?" I ask tiredly.

"can we talk?" he asks.

"look, what we used to have is over, alright. I'm just tired of this. Were going into a arena and you want to talk. Just drop it." I respond.

He nods his head and let's go of my arm. He then, go's into his room. I sigh. I'm still thinking about how I'm going to do this, my plan. Did I really trust myself that it would work? Well, I'm already in it can't back down now. I go to my room and take off my clothes. I'm sure there's a plenty selection of gowns for me to wear, but, to tell the truth I'm not one for fancy clothes. So, with that I just go to bed in my undergarments. I stay awake for a while planning everything out. Well. For now, I know I got to stay with acting like a weakling all the way to the arena. I decided I won't tell blight about my plan which is my best chance. I'll wait in the arena until there's about 8 or 7 tributes left. With that, my eyes close slowly and I feel the corners of my mouth rising into a mischievous smile. Then, I fall into a endless sleep.

I wake up at 5, I think, because that was the time I used to wake up back at home. I get up and go to the bathroom. When I step in the shower I see a whole lot of buttons but I really don't know what they are. I just pick one out of the random and press it. Before I know it, I'm jumping foot to foot because the icy cold water is coming down on me like blocks of ice. I then press a button that looks like warm. Then, I relax because it comes out as warm water. When I come out I change into a black pair of pants that are tight around the thighs and legs and I wear a teal colored shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail and walk down to the dining cart. When I arrive I see Kemp is already there and so is Blight and Tygo. I guess they just got here, too, that's why probably Tygo doesn't tell me anything. I go serve myself a whole plate and sit back down. We all eat in silence, which is good for me. I keep my head down and mind my business, while Tygo and Blight quietly plan on how they are going to mentor us.

It's kind of weird, but, I like Tygo. He isn't that bubbly as I thought, he takes this seriously and I appreciate it. At least he didn't say I was crying out of pure happiness because I got reaped. That would've gotten me very angry, I mean, seriously do I look happy if I'm crying my eyes out because I got reaped to fight against another 23 children? I mean seriously?

Once, were finished with our food we put that aside. Blight and Tygo have a silent conversation but it then turns to rapid whispers. I'm going to take a guess and say they are having a whisper argument. Then Blight holds up his fist in Tygo's face and Tygo put's his hands up in defeat.

"ok kids, let's get down to business. So, what'll be, coached together or coached separately?" Blight asks us.

I look up at Kemp and back to Blight. I shrug my shoulders and try to bring on the most convincing weakling voice.

"I-I really don't c-care." I tell blight.

He nods his head understanding. Then, he looks at Kemp, who seems lost in thought and asks him,

"What about you kid? Huh?"

Kemp thinks about this for a moment and finally looks like he's decided.

"Coached separately. I don't want to be around some weakling that'll just slow me down. She probably won't make it on the first day, anyway." he says.

Under the table I clench my fingers together. What the fuck? How dare he say that in front of me? I certainly had enough!

I get up from the table and run to my room. I hear Tygo behind me saying to 'come back' and 'he didn't mean it'. But I don't stop I keep on going until I'm in my room. I close the door and lock it. Then, I press my back to the door and slide down until I'm sitting. I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. Why was I so stupid to think that I could play this off! I get mad at everything! Why was I so stupid to think I could trust Kemp! I know he only said that statement to piss me off, but, he knows my reaction. I start crying, the only way out of this, crying. Because, they'll think I was crying because I'm weak. I hope.

Later on, someone, knocks on my door. It's Blight. He looks down on me with such pity, that I have to look down to the ground. He grabs my shoulders and says

"That boy didn't mean it ok, alright? But, you are going to be coached separately. " he says.

I nod my head.

"Were already at the capitol, just to let you know." with that he leaves.

After, he has left, I run to the window and see the capitol. It's nothing compared to what they show us on the television, it's beautiful.

I just hope that 'don't judge a book by it's cover' theory is right, because the capitol may look all giddy but, it really is where the death's door is located.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys enjoy!<strong>


End file.
